laxchrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Direct (February 3, 2019)
"Nintendo Direct (February 3, 2019)" is a leak covered by LaxChris on January 24, 2019. As of January 28, 2019, this leak has not been proven true or fake. Content of Leak The leak reads as follows: This is a Nintendo Direct Leak for February the 3rd. NO THIS IS NOT A SCRIPT, Instead, it's to show off what and won't be in this Direct. NO METROID PRIME 4 AND BAYONETTA 3 INFO WILL BE HERE The Direct will be 30 minutes, so let's begin. 1st thing shown will be an opening cutscene, like the last Direct, but this cutscene will show a Joker CGI cutscene, it will show no gameplay for him in Smash, but only a release date being Spring 2019. Also, after the directed a Persona 5 port will be released. After that, the screen fades to dark to show Piranha Plant, his release date being February 15th. No 3DS stuff, want to take a big guess? Before showing off the Switch stuff, to keep you guys from being bored, I only grabbed the big stuff possibly. It will start showing Switch stuff right off the bat, starting with a little bit of Roblox being ported to Switch. I know people will stop believing by now, but trust me, it will come in, the release date being spring 2019. It shows that if you get Roblox on the Switch the 1st 3 hours it's out, you get a special shirt showing the Switch logo on the front, and the arm sleeves being a blue Joy-Con on the left, and a red Joy-Con on the right. Next, only a little bit of Smash news, that's just being 2 free DLC Mii costumes, a Fortnite Default Skin, and the Geno suit returning, and 5 new Spirits, being Peachette from the Mario series, Crash Bandicoot from the Crash series, Banjo and Kazooie from the Banjo series, Cuphead from the Cuphead series, and Bendy from Bendy and the Ink Machine. This is all the new Smash details we get and NO NEW DLC FIGHTER. Next, it will show off a Super Mario Galaxy port. with even a Luma Amiibo, it will come in a 3 pack, 2 Luma's, one yellow, and one red, and the Smash Bros. Rosalina and Luma Smash Amiibo, as you can tell, they want to finish selling the old Smash Amiibos, and go on with the new ones. Not too big, but Let's Go will get mini DLC, showing that any Gen 1 Pokemon Amiibo scanned will give your Pokemon a level up boost. This will come out February 5th. And then with that, an Eevee Amiibo will be out February 5th, and a new PKMN Trainer Amiibo based off the Let's Go Trainer will be out February 6th, having the same function. Pokemon Quest DLC for Gen 2 will be out March 2019, nothing much special here. Only three games will be added to the NES Online system, being Pokemon Yellow, Pokemon Crystal, and Kirby's Adventure. Finally, it will show a little bit of info for Pokemon 2019. Nothing much except the region will be based off United Kingdom, and Zeraora will be important to the story. That's not all, but I want you guys to be more surprised for other things shown off in the Direct ;) Hope you got some info and happy based off what you got. See y'all. LaxChris' Thoughts LaxChris felt the CGI (thus no gameplay) trailer of Joker made no sense. The idea that Nintendo would do another CGI trailer made no sense to him. The date of Piranha Plant's release made obvious sense to him, due to that being the same day the Amiibo releases. He didn't feel like a port of Roblox was possible due to online connectivity issues. The Mii costumes were also an issue, as the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Japanese website had confirmed that they would be paid DLC. He notes that if the Spirits thing is right, it's probably true that the Spirits deconfirm potential fighters. He calls the Pokemon Amiibo instant fakes for this leak, because no Amiibo has ever released the day after a previous one has. In addition, Amiibos release on Fridays, which neither date is. LaxChris felt any information regarding Pokemon 2019 will be saved for E3. LaxChris considered this leak fake. Category:LaxChris Leak Category:Nintendo Direct Leak Category:Not Confirmed Real